How Much You Mean To Me
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Hwoarang recieves a special email from his girlfriend in England, reminding him of their 2 years anniversary together. He remembers the times they have spent together while having to deal with interruptions and unexpected visitors...One-shot. HwoarangxOC


**A/N: **Hi, everyone! It's me again but this time I'm back with a one-shot and yes, it's about Hwoarang. I don't know what inspired me to write this - just that I wanted to show a sensitive side to the fiery Korean :) Also I always wanted to play around with the idea of a love letter/email. Basically this one-shot focuses on Hwoarang's relationship with his English girlfriend now that they have almost spent two years together. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **Hwoarang and the other Tekken characters belong to Namco. The only person that I own is Kaci.

**How Much You Mean To Me**

**By AngelEyes87**

"Finally!" Hwoarang exclaimed, closing the door to his hotel room behind him gently. "Now I can relax…"

For two whole hours Hwoarang had been training hard at the local gym with the British boxer, Steve Fox. This was the same old routine that the two men practiced ever since they first met each other at the last tournament where they become close friends. Hwoarang had always admired his prowess when it came to fighting as much as much as Steve did his, so it was no surprise they had deep respect for one another. The twenty one year old Korean made his way straight to the bathroom, wiping the sweat from his face, smirking. _Hell, has Steve improved or what? _While training, Steve suggested that they should spar for old time's sake – naturally Hwoarang wouldn't pass on something like this as he enjoyed fighting with a passion. Anyway he was well known back in his homeland of Korea for his skill when he was fighting in the streets, winning money from people who gambled. Much to Hwoarang's surprise, Steve had prevailed against him, knocking Hwoarang on his arse with a vicious uppercut. As soon as that happened both men both cracked up, laughing for a hell of a long time until their sides were hurting. In a way Hwoarang was so glad that he had trained with Steve instead of going to a theme park with Ling Xiaoyu – there was no doubt that he would strangle her if she screamed in his ear on all the damn rides!

It took him but only twenty minutes or so to get showered and to get changed in clean clothes. As soon as he was finished, Hwoarang casually strolled out of the bathroom into his luxurious hotel room with no shirt on, dropping his dirty clothes on his bed. He would deal with that later – now he just wanted to chill out and not be stressed. Stifling a yawn, he walked across the room to where his laptop was on the table. Everywhere Hwoarang went, he would always take his laptop as from time to time he liked to play games on it, surf the net and most importantly, keep in contact with his friends. Julia Chang, a close friend of his, had bought the laptop for him – it had been a thank you present for cheering her up when Julia broke up with her boyfriend last year. It was quite a thoughtful gesture in his opinion, but he expected a simple thank you instead of an expensive laptop.

Clearing these memories from his head, Hwoarang switched on the laptop, sat on a nearby chair and waited for the icons to show up on the screen. Once all of them appeared, he double-clicked the internet and soon enough the MSN homepage popped up. Hwoarang paused for a second, contemplating whether he should play pool or check his emails. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to go with the latter, quickly typing in his email address and then his password in the boxes. When he was logged onto his account, something had caught his attention. It, of course, was an unopened email from three days ago. His right eyebrow arched out of mild surprise. _Who the hell can it be? _Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he clicked again, allowing his inbox to show up in front of him. A tender chuckle echoed around the room as he recognised the sender of the email. It was his girlfriend – his English Rose – Kaci. The last time he got in touch with her was when a week and a half ago, telling her about his defeat over the idiotic blonde headed American, Paul Phoenix. Hwoarang couldn't help but grin widely, feeling happiness clutch his heart – he loved receiving emails from her as they would brighten up his day no matter what. If they weren't exchanging emails, they were either on the phone to each other or chatting on MSN, trying to make up for lost time as they were now across the globe from one another.

Moving the cursor, he clicked onto Kaci's email, starting to read the words on the screen before him.

_Hi, Red!_

_How are you, sexy? I seem to be thinking of you everyday, not to mention every single bloody night…At times I find myself lying awake at night in bed, just staring up at the ceiling in darkness while wondering about you. Once or twice I've imagined that you're beside me and I can feel your arms locked around me, holding my body tightly to you as if you don't want to let me go. I miss that the most when you're not here with me. It's a shame that you're in Japan fighting in the 5__th__ King of the Iron Fist Tournament while I'm stuck here in England with my cousin, not to mention the fact our anniversary is next week. Anyway I just want to wish you a happy 2 year anniversary, honey. These past two years have been really magical and I've never been in love as much with anyone before in my life and I owe it all to you. When I was going from one boyfriend to another when we were both in our teens, I can tell you were getting a bit frustrated whenever I told you I was going out with someone new. I admit it was kinda sweet because I knew that you secretly loved me as you were sending out signals to me. _

Hwaorang slapped himself on his forehead. "How the fuck did I forget our anniversary?"

One of the many things Hwoarang liked about Kaci is that she reminds him of important things, just like the time he forgot to buy a birthday present for his Master, Baek Doo San. _Well, it was a good thing she reminded me about it otherwise she would be pissed off if I didn't say fuck all! _Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he reread the words and he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands on his bare stomach as memories came flooding back to him. What she said was the fucking truth. Both Hwoarang and Kaci first met one another when he was fifteen and she was thirteen. She had first moved to Korea with her family as her father stared a new office job there. One day she was walking home from school when a hooligan stole her bag and Kaci furiously chased after him, determined to get her bag back. She followed him for a few blocks until Hwoarang saw him coming towards him – the guy was instantly floored when Hwoarang launched a strong kick, knocking him unconscious. Kaci couldn't stop thanking him when Hwoarang returned her bag to her and he instantly took a liking to the girl, noticing how different she was to other girls who had crossed his path. For the rest of the day Hwoarang had shown Kaci around town while getting to know her.

Throughout the years their friendship had strengthened and Hwoarang found himself falling for her even when he was in a relationship with another girl or not. Every time when Kaci had a new boyfriend, Hwoarang had always told Kaci that he was pleased for her and that if the guy did anything wrong then he would gladly kick his arse for her. Secretly he was insanely jealous when that happened every time, wishing that Kaci would return his feelings so they would finally be a couple. Whenever Kaci had spilt up with anyone Hwoarang would always be there to help pick up the pieces, taking care of her, assuring her that she deserved better from a man. Two years ago Kaci was devastated when her former fiancé cheated on her with another girl. Needless to say Hwoarang was furious and went straight to the fella's house, fiercely telling him off. As far as Hwoarang was concerned, nobody got away with hurting his precious Kaci and he would make sure of it. That night Hwoarang returned to her, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Much to his surprise she had kissed him on the lips – something that she had never done before. He could only listen quietly as she confessed that when she first met him she fell in love with him and over the years she had desperately wanted to tell him. Hwoarang was thrilled to hear it, promising that he would love her like a lover should do no matter what. That was the moment when their relationship was born.

Hwoarang smiled fondly at the memories that were flashing through his mind and continued to read the rest of his girlfriend's email.

_I love you for who you are and everything about you makes me more in love with you. You have been great and I know you will never put me down in any way because you're not that kind of guy who would do something like that. You've always treated me the right way since day one and I'm thankful for that. We have had so many good times together and I can still remember them including our first date! The other day I thought back to the time when you tried to impress me by doing the splits and your trousers ripped. And also the time when we went to the beach and your skin was red roar after spending too much hours sunbathing! God, just thinking of them make me giggle for hours on end._

_You know you mean everything to me and every time I'm around you, I feel as if I'm your princess and you're my prince. No one has gotten to me like the way you have and when I hear your laugh, see you smile, or when you make me scream your name in pleasure during our lovemaking, you brighten up my life with every little simple thing you do. I love it when you kiss me, especially the way you look at me like I'm the only woman in the world. I know I can confide in you and you'll always be there by my side no matter what. Somehow I have this idea that you and me are made for each other and I care about you – a lot. Sometimes I know you are hot-headed, stubborn and quick-tempered but I know underneath that tough exterior, there is a sensitive and loving side to you._

Hot tempered? Hwoarang couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. The red colour of his hair matched perfectly with his fiery personality. One of the main reasons he loved about Kaci was that she supported his fighting. Hand to hand combat always remained a passion in Hwoarang's life and all of his ex girlfriends never understood that much to his displeasure. A harsh knock on the door brought him back to reality and Hwoarang sighed deepily while getting up and walking over the door. Opening the door, he noticed Asuka Kazama standing there with a pissed off look on her face. Amused, Hwoarang watched as her brown eyes slightly widened in shock at the sight of him being naked, a towel hitched around his waist. Soon enough the annoyance returned.

"What the hell?! Don't tell me you're watching porn in there!"

"Why, you wanna watch it with me, babe?" Hwoarang teased, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. "Maybe later on we can do our own porn movie, just the two of us…"

Growling in rage, Asuka landed a hard punch on his shoulder and Hwoarang just burst out laughing. During his time at the tournament, he took pleasure in teasing her as she was very easy to wind up and also she had quite a temper on her. The last time he had rattled Asuka's cage was when she was wearing a revealing top and with a straight face, he told her that she ought to be careful just in case her boobs fall out. He was rewarded by a slap around the face.

"You know, there is more to life than sex, you pervert!" Asuka scowled while her upper lip curled in disgust. "Just imagining you jerking off would give me damn nightmares."

"Quit denying yourself, girl…you would love to see me do that." Hwoarang broke off, knowing that Asuka would beat him to a bloody pulp given the chance. "Anyway what you're doing here?"

"I'm here to reclaim the heart printed panties you stole from my room," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him. Hwoarang gave her a bewildered glance, not knowing what to say or do. Was it possible that she was losing her sanity or has she been drinking too much just recently?

"Now why the hell would I do something like that?" he questioned. "I have a girlfriend already if you've already forgotten."

"A girlfriend doesn't make the difference. Now hand them over right now!"

Hwoarang crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in disbelief. "I couldn't give a damn if you stormed in here and tear the place apart until you found them. Anyway if I did have then I would give it straight to you. Trust me, I don't wanna lose my balls over this, thank you very much."

"Alright, alright," Asuka sighed in defeat, impatiently running her fingers through her hair. "Just tell me who you think it is?"

"I would say Marduk," Hwoarang said, referring to the monstrous Australian Vale Tudo fighter. "Ever since the tournament first started he's all the time ogling all the female fighters. The other day he almost touched Christie up until Eddy stepped in and floored him."

"That bastard! Oh, he will wish that he never been born when I'm through with him," Asuka exclaimed angrily. "No one does that to me and fucking gets away with it…"

Hell hath no fury like a woman – it was funny how that saying was bloody true. Asuka really have to calm herself down at times as she tended to let her fury take over her, settling things the hard way. Maybe she needed to get laid for once in a while…Before Hwoarang could say anything along the lines of that, Asuka was already leaving, marching straight down the corridor to find Craig Marduk's room. Sighing softly, Hwoarang closed the door behind him. Before heading to his laptop, he grabbed a can of lager from the fridge. He took a few swigs of the drink then resumed reading the last bit of the email, hoping that he wouldn't be interrupted again

_I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend and we couldn't fight out feelings for each other – that's why we're more in love now. You're hot, funny, sexy, gorgeous, hot – did I mention that already?! Thanks for the wonderful past two years…I'm sorry that I turned this email into an essay – just that I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. Hopefully I can come and visit you sometime next week so we can celebrate our anniversary together – and see you in action! Take care of yourself, baby._

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Kaci_

_xxxxxx_

_P.S. Missing you like crazy! _

A warm smile laced his handsome features then he chuckled quietly. Trust him to have a girlfriend who thought the world of him. Throughout his life Hwoarang had never been in love despite having a few girlfriends before Kaci. Both his parents died when he was just a young child – he could remember fragments from the past about them, but that was all. The only person who taught him love and respect was Baek Doo San, his master. Hwoarang knew that Baek would often scorn him for getting in trouble, but over the past few years Hwoarang found himself understanding his master, seeing things through a different perspective. Without Baek acting like a father figure to him, Hwoarang would never be the man he was today. Who knows what might happen to him…

Cracking his knuckles, Hwoarang was on the verge of replying to Kaci's email until he heard a knock on the door. He was tempted to bash his head up against the wall in frustration – please don't say it was her again! If it was Asuka for the second time in a fucking row then he would have to be firm with her and tell her to go bother someone else, preferably someone would actually give two shits. He didn't fancy the idea of getting into a pointless argument for something he never done. Hwoarang decided to ignore it, but after a while the knocking grew louder and persistent. He shot up to his feet and advanced towards the door with a determined look on his face. Hwoarang pulled the door fully open.

"For the last time, I-!"

Hwoarang's sentence died a quick, sudden death as he was staring right into the eyes of a woman, but this time it wasn't Asuka. The woman who was standing opposite him had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen in his life and her long, flowing hair was the colour of pure gold. Hwoarang couldn't help but study her slim, firm figure with masculine approval and appreciation. She was dressed in a pink boob-tube, blue denim jeans and white ankle boots. Beside her feet were two medium sized suitcases. Kaci adjusted her glasses, pushing them up slightly so it was resting comfortably on the bridge of her nose and grinned at Hwoarang who had his mouth opened in shock.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever saw you speechless," Kaci remarked, laughing. Hwoarang wished someone could pinch him on the arm or something, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things or having one of his dreams.

"Uh…I-I…" Hwoarang broke off, cursing himself for acting like a mumbling retard. "I was just about to answer your email and now you're here…"

"Aww, how sweet," she teased, her cheeks turning slightly red. This was the first time in a long time that Kaci had been shy in the presence of her lover, after many years of Hwoarang encouraging her to be more confident, just like him. "I hope you liked it."

Hwoarang grinned widely at her. "I loved it. Just that I didn't expect you to come here until next week."

"I know, I know," Kaci commented gently. "Danielle, my cousin, saw that I was missing you terribly so she suggested I should take the next plane to Tokyo."

Hwoarang nodded, not bothering to say anything. He figured that she must have left England either yesterday morning or afternoon. It didn't matter now because she was already here, something that he had dreamed about every night. And now his wish had come true.

"So, you travelled all the way over to Japan for me, huh, princess?" Hwoarang purred, secretly fluttered.

"Yeah, I did," Kaci admitted, brushing her blonde hair to the side with her hand. "I must have been crazy not to have gone with you to the tournament in the first place!"

"Come here, you!"

Kaci rushed into Hwoarang's open arms, closing her eyes in bliss as they hugged one another. All he could do was hold her gently to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. _It's been long…too fucking long! _Hwoarang chuckled lightly as his girlfriend nipped teasingly at his bare shoulder then kissed the imaginary small wound there. At least she wasn't the kind of girl who would cry at reunions as that was something Hwoarang couldn't stand. He lovingly pushed her back in his arms so he could look properly at her.

"I love you, Kaci."

"Love you too, Hwoarang. I like what you're wearing – very sexy."

"What, aren't you suspicious?" he joked playfully, lazily stroking up and down her back. "Aren't you going to accuse me of hiding another woman in my room while answering the door dressed in nothing but a towel? Most women would."

She slapped his arm in response to what he just said, a naughty gleam in her eyes. "No. If you had another woman in there with you then I wouldn't mind having a threesome."

"Hmm, two girls…" Hwoarang pondered. "How do you know that's my all time favourite fantasy?"

Both the lovers burst out laughing, enjoying the shared moment. Hwoarang was confident that Kaci knew he never meant anything by all those sort of things as trust came first in their relationship. He would never cheat on her and she wouldn't do the same either. All these years of knowing him, Kaci had to put up with his consistent innuendoes and sex jokes and she never once told him off for doing it. It was a part of his personality and she accepted him for who he was. Hwoarang couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than Kaci.

"Just wait until the guys hear about you being here, they'll be stunned," he told her once their laughter had died down. "But seriously, we're gonna have ourselves a fucking awesome anniversary and we're gonna celebrate it in style. I promise."

"Make sure you don't kick Jin Kazama's head in if we see him about," Kaci teased, recalling his rival. Hwoarang snorted arrogantly as if to say he couldn't care less about Kazama right now.

"Don't worry, I'll kick his ass when I'm up against him in the tournament," Hwoarang assured her. Just then a glint entered his eyes and he smiled that sexy smile that she found so irresistible. She could tell he was up to something – she was pretty sure of it.

"Now about we get your luggage in here and then afterwards we can make hot, passionate love…"

"By the end of the night, you'll be screaming my name in pleasure, Red," Kaci drawled suggestively before Hwoarang captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

**A/N: **Seriously, Hwoarang is one of my favourite characters in the games ever. I got Tekken 5 a few days back, the person who I used straight away was him lol xD But yeah, it took me like 3 or 4 times to finally beat Jinpachi Mishima – bloody hell, he is so damn hard to beat! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this :)


End file.
